La promesse de Charles Brandon
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Le duc de Suffolk est un homme d'honneur et de parole, alors quand il fait la promesse à Katherine d'Aragon de veiller sur sa fille, il compte bien la tenir. Les évènements lui en donnent l'occasion et l'amour de son roi aussi.OS.Slash.


**La promesse de Charles Brandon.**

Disclaimer : Henry VIII, Charles Brandon, Anne Boleyn, Katherine d'Aragon, Mary et Elisabeth Tudor appartiennent à l'histoire. La série télévisée « The Tudors » appartient à Michael Hirst.

Pairing : Henry Tudor /Charles Brandon.

Rating : M.

%%%%%%%%

-Cette maudite putain !

Henry ne cessait de hurler depuis plus d'une heure. Maudissant, vouant aux gémonies la femme qu'il avait épousée au mépris de tout et de tous. Il avait chassé de son lit et de son logis cette pauvre et douce Katherine. Il avait renié sa fille, lui en préférant une autre qui n'était peut-être même pas de lui. Plus d'une centaine, avait inscrit Cromwell sur le parchemin. Plus d'une centaine d'amants. Ce n'était pas une femme qu'il avait accueilli dans son cœur et dans son lit mais une créature de l'Enfer, une goule, un succube. Toutes les dépositions concordaient. Les gardes, les dames d'honneur, tous, ils accusaient la reine. Même cette bonne Madge n'avait pas dit autre chose. Cette brave fille sans malice l'avait vu de ses yeux vu. Anne dans d'autres bras, accueillant des hommes dans sa chambre comme une catin de bas étage. La reine d'Angleterre n'était qu'une catin.

La reine qu'il avait faite en se mettant toute l'Europe à dos. Le Pape l'avait exclu de son Eglise et lui avait continué à croire en Anne. Il était maudit, tant que cette chose vivrait, il ne pourrait avoir une descendance mâle. C'était le châtiment de Dieu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le monstre qu'elle portait en elle.

-Cette sale sorcière ! Cette trainée !

Et puis les aveux, ceux de ce musicien dévoyé, Mark Smeaton, de Sittaford, de Norris et le pire de tous, son propre frère. Quel genre de créature peut s'accoupler avec son propre frère ? Il allait les faire payer. Il se resservit encore un verre de vin. La mort. Oui, la mort pour eux et surtout la mort pour elle. Sur le bucher. Là où doivent finir les sorcières comme elle. Un avant gout des flammes de la damnation éternelle qu'elle méritait amplement.

Charles Brandon ne disait rien, vautré dans son fauteuil. Il n'y avait rien à dire d'ailleurs. La garce allait enfin recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Cette femme et sa maudite famille. Ils avaient mis la main sur son roi bien aimé et le royaume, les mettant au ban de la Chrétienté et des royaumes d'Occident. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage digne et tellement triste de la reine Katherine. Henry n'avait même pas autorisé Mary à visiter sa mère mourante. Il en avait honte pour son ami. Le Henry qu'il aimait plus que sa vie était noceur, débauché, vaillant, impitoyable mais cruel jamais. Anne avait changé cela aussi. Maudite Pute ! Elle avait sali tout ce qu'elle avait eu en main. La Cour, le pays, l'Eglise et le roi. Son roi, son Henry, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Plus que sa femme et ses enfants, plus que Dieu même. Henry à terre, pleurant comme un enfant. Son cher Henry en larmes à genoux devant lui, serrant ses jambes avec force, la tête posée sur ses cuisses.

-Ne m'abandonne pas Charles ! Toi seul ne m'as jamais trahi. Tu savais et je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter….

-Chut, tout va bien, maintenant tout va bien aller, répondit-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de son roi.

Henry le Huitième du nom laissa rouler son gobelet de vin à terre. Il heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique. Le vin épais souilla les pierres et le tapis d'un long filet rubis. Comme du sang. Le sang s'écoulant d'une tête tranchée. La tête de son cher Thomas More et celle du cardinal Fisher.

Il se sentait si seul, glacé, maudit. Il avait chassé sa fille, la seule qu'il savait vraiment être de lui, non pire, il l'avait humiliée, méprisée, abâtardie. Il avait fait exécuter Thomas More, son seul vrai conseiller, le seul qui osait lui tenir tête pour son propre bien, pour le bien du royaume. Il avait envoyé Jane au loin pour qu'elle ne soit pas salie par toute cette boue. Lady Seymour, ce rayon de douceur et de lumière. Elle était si pure et si innocente. Tout le contraire de l'autre.

Il ne restait que Charles comme toujours. Tellement évident. Il y avait toujours eu Charles pour affronter les dangers et les ténèbres à ses côtés. Avant Thomas, avant Katherine, avant Mary ou avant Jane. Il releva la tête pour chercher le regard du duc de Suffolk.

-Charles…, murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Brandon secoua la tête. Henry ne pouvait pas vouloir cela. Après toutes ces années.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Henry. Ce n'est pas…

-Cette nuit, juste cette nuit. Ne me repousse pas Charles, murmura Henry en approchant ses lèvres de celles de son ami très cher.

Oui, juste cette nuit. Comme autrefois quand ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. Alors Charles ne le repoussa pas. Il ne se refusa pas à son roi, à son amour, à sa lumière. Les lèvres d'Henry s'emparèrent de siennes avec rage et violence. Il répondit avec la même sauvagerie, la même faim. Les dents s'entrechoquaient, elles mordaient la chair des lèvres et la salive coulait sur leurs mentons. Bien vite, les chemises tombèrent sur le sol tandis que leurs pas les guidaient vers la couche. Les bottes suivirent puis les chausses et les bas. Nus, face à face. Comme avant, comme la première fois près de la rivière quand ils avaient quatorze ans. Le roi et son fidèle chevalier. Le baiser suivant fut plus doux. Un baiser, puis un autre et une pluie de baisers. Finalement les corps qui se touchent, se pressent et s'enlacent. L'un contre l'autre, ils tombèrent ainsi sur les draps brodés. C'était comme un exorcisme. Le corps chaud et moite de Charles effaçait celui d'Anne. Les ongles de son ami d'enfance en s'enfonçant dans sa peau effaçaient pour toujours les marques de cette putain.

Charles le lavait, le purifiait, lui redonnait confiance. En lui et en son avenir. L'image même d'Anne Boleyn s'effaçait remplacée par le visage de Charles. Par ses cris, ses encouragements, ses râles de plaisir. Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le corps brûlant du duc de Suffolk, Henry Tudor renaissait. C'était Charles sa fontaine de jouvence. Dans la chaleur étroite de son compagnon, il redécouvrait un paradis oublié depuis des années. C'était si bon de pouvoir s'abandonner sans peur, en toute confiance, à l'autre.

-Henry…Hen…ry…je vais… hoqueta Brandon en sentant poindre sa reddition définitive.

Les poings crispés sur les draps, il tentait d'endiguer la vague qui montait en lui plus fortement à chaque coup de rein de son seigneur et maître.

-Attends-moi, balbutia le roi d'Angleterre en accélérant la cadence, ses doigts s'enfonçant sans pitié dans la chair des hanches du duc de Suffolk, y laissant des empreintes rouges.

Il pilonnait à présent le corps sous lui. Les peaux claquaient avec une extrême violence l'une contre l'autre. Deux peaux en sueur qui se joignaient pour une seule chose. Le plaisir délicieux de ne plus se savoir seul. Dans un dernier râle, Charles Brandon se libera dans les draps brodés du roi d'Angleterre. Ce denier le suivit de très près avant de s'écrouler sur lui et en lui.

Charles sentait le souffle d'Henry dans son cou. Les mains du roi caressaient tendrement les bras de son amant de la nuit. Le poids d'Henry sur son dos. Une sensation ancienne qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais oubliée.

-Merci, Charles, mille fois merci. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Tu peux tout obtenir de moi, bien aimé chevalier…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Ramenez la princesse Mary à la Cour, Henry. Redonnez-lui sa place et son droit.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça. Chapuis me le demande au nom de l'Empereur. Cromwell aussi pour le bien du pays et même Jane m'a parlé d'elle.

-Alors je le fais aussi car ils ont raison pour des raisons différentes. C'est ta fille, Henry, ta vraie fille, il n'y a aucun doute, répondit Charles sans remarquer qu'il le tutoyait.

-D'elle au moins je suis sûr d'être le père.

Le roi d'Angleterre se dégagea du corps de Brandon et roula sur le côté. La conversation devenait sérieuse.

-Oui, il n'y a aucun doute.

-Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr mon beau Sire Brandon ? Je plaisante. Katherine était vertueuse. Je l'ai bien maltraitée mais tout est la faute de cette… sorcière maudite. Parle franchement Charles, crois-tu qu'elle est fait empoisonner Katherine ?

-Non. Je crois que sa mort a été une grande joie pour la reine Anne mais cherche plutôt du côté du frère ou du père. Et puis Katherine est peut être simplement morte de chagrin et de privations.

Il enfonçait un glaive brûlant dans les remords d'Henri mais il ne devait pas hésiter pour le bien de tous. Il s'autorisa à poser une main réconfortante sur la nuque de son roi. Leurs regards se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent.

-Tu veux donc que Mary revienne à la Cour ?

-Ce serait une bonne chose, oui, pour le royaume et surtout pour toi, mon roi, répondit-il en se rapprochant.

-Alors demain je donnerais des ordres mais…

-…. Demain est encore loin, termina Charles en reprenant les lèvres de son souverain.

Trois jours plus tard, le duc de Suffolk et son escorte prirent la route pour Hatfield House. Le voyage fut sans embuches et rapide. Quand il entra dans la cour d'honneur, Lady Bryant ignorant des nouvelles dispositions du roi alla à sa rencontre accompagnée de la jeune Elisabeth et des suivantes de la petite princesse rousse.

-Monsieur le Duc, quel honneur de vous recevoir…

-Je suis pressé Lady Bryant, je veux voir la princesse…

- My Lord, je sais que les enfants grandissent vite à cet âge mais quand même, elle est devant vous.

-Qui vous parle de cette enfant ? Je veux voir la Princesse Mary immédiatement. Voici vos nouveaux ordres, termina-t-il en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin scellé des armes du Lord Chancelier.

Charles Brandon avait promis jadis à une mère éplorée et ravagée par l'inquiétude de veiller sur son enfant. Il avait donc fait cette promesse à Katherine sans bien savoir comment il réussirait à la tenir. Maintenant il pouvait le faire et il allait le faire maintenant. La fille de Katherine d'Aragon était dans sa chambre occupée à préparer la prochaine leçon de la princesse sa demi-sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle réussissait à ne pas plus la haïr que ça. Elle se leva en entendant Lady Bryant entrer.

-Lady Bryant, la leçon est presque prête…

-Votre Grâce, commença le Duc de Suffolk en la saluant avec tout le respect qu'elle méritait.

-Monsieur le Duc, je crains que vous me donniez un titre auquel je n'ai plus droit, répondit la jeune fille regardant avec une certaine inquiétude la première dame de la maison de la princesse Elisabeth.

-Et comment doit-on appeler la Princesse de Galles alors ? Votre père, le roi, m'a demandé de venir vous escorter pour votre retour à la Cour. Lady Bryant faites préparer les malles de la princesse Mary, nous repartons sur l'heure, s'il plait à votre Grâce bien entendu.

-Je ne souhaite pas faire attendre le roi mon père, je vais me hâter, répondit la jeune fille avec une révérence et un sourire.

Charles Brandon, duc de Suffolk lui rendit son sourire, heureux entre autres choses d'avoir tenu sa promesse.


End file.
